1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor power devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor power device typically should have a high operating voltage and a high breakdown voltage. Also, the semiconductor power device generally should have a high current density, which may be achieved by integrating as many cells as possible in a unit area. A simple method for manufacturing such a semiconductor power device is desirable.